Abirtourus
, , |ailments = , , |weaknesses = on the back of the head, on tail, and on chest |move = Dragon Beam |Creator = Ukanlos Subspecies}} English Name: Abirtourus (Ey-bir-taurus) Romaji: Abutturessu Size: Extremely Large Abirtourus is a gigantic, horned, water - dwelling Elder Dragon. First introduced in Monster Hunter Z Ultimate. It was considered by the guild to be awakened after the rage of the Teal Fatalis began, releasing evil upon the world. It mainly resides in the Asura Cross, but has also been sighted in the Deep Trench and the Moonlit Glacier (As of Monster Hunter Z Ultimate Frontier). It can be hunted starting at G Rank. Appearance Abirtourus is a gigantic monster. It is about 2/3 the size of Dalamadur, which it is related to, making it only slightly smaller. It has two, long, demon like horns on its head, sharp teeth and an unhinged lower jaw with huge, outer tusks that point upwards towards its face and obscure its eyes. It has a vast, bony frill that extends past the back of its head and wraps around its neck, forming a sort of scarf. This frill will pulsate dark blue and red eyespot markings when Abirtourus enters rage mode. It sports a pair of forelegs with massive claws, and no backlegs. Its tail is similar to that of Brachydios's, that it has a hammer - like tip with blade - like shells around it. When enraged, its throat will be surrounded with numerous dragon element sparks. The inside of its mouth will turn completely dark, and will be surging with black liquid (which is actually liquified Dragon element) and its eyes will glow a very bright and intimidating red. Some of them can be found with deep scars that drag along different parts of their body, suggesting they might have fought with a certain monster. Behavior Abirtourus will have its upper body, head and front limbs position on the west side of the area, and its lower body and tail coiled around a rock formation on the southeast side of the area. It is a rare monster - only 7 to 11 are found in reachable areas. Being Elder Dragons, they cause massive damage and destruction to the surrounding environment, affecting monster food chains and causing huge earthquakes to small villages nearby. They have been spotted diving down into very deep trenches and cracks under the sea, which means there might be more of them living in the depths of the unreachable abyss. Normally found in the Deep Trench and Asura Cross, these monsters are extremely territorial, and will fight with the likes of Ceadeus, Abyssal Lagiacrus and even Aquaseishin for living space and food. They prey on large, underwater dwelling monsters such as Plesioth, Lagiacrus, Delgohnos and young Ceadeus. Occasionally, they can be found scavenging on the carcasses of Goldbeard Ceadeus recently slain by hunters. Abilities Abirtourus has a wide range of "beam" attacks, usually water and ice based. However it can also use dragon element attacks that deal massive damage to entire hunting parties. Its hide also becomes very tough when enraged, causing weapons even with purple sharpness to bounce off in certain places. Abirtourus is also extremely resistant to impact damage - small bones beneath its scales act like chainmail, causing flat weapons like Hammers or Battle Gauntlets to deal less damage and bounce off without the ESP (Mind's Eye) skill. Attacks Abirtourus is fairly limited to its use of attacks, but all of them are devastating. As said, it is able to produce different kinds of beam attacks, that it mainly uses to devastate entire parties by firing the beam and then aiming at one hunter after another. Notes *Every single area Abirtourus can be fought in has the same size and structure (e.g the cracks and holes Abirtourus emerges from). But they have a different appearance overall. *Abirtourus' left horn can be cut (and its right one chipped), its fangs, claws and chest can be broken, its lower body can be scarred, and its tail can be wounded. *Abirtourus' horns can only be broken with the Mind's Eye skill, as even purple sharpness will bounce off. Theme Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon